


(No shit) Sherlock

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anniversary parties, Beginning of prequel series, Bonding, Drinking, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, GP! Kuvira, Kuvira is intersex, Kuvira is scarily intelligent, No angst here, Prequel to Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises, Wet Dream, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Korra is dragged to Suyin's wedding anniversary party but maybe that's ok when she meets a Opal's sister.ORHow Korra and Kuvira meet.This is the beginning of the prequel series that I'm writing. It's the prequel to 'Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises.'
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	(No shit) Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!   
> So this is the longest thing I've ever written and I actually really like it so I hope you do to!  
> Enjoy!

“Ugh do we have to go?!” Korra whined and Bolin shook his head with a sigh.

“Yes, we do. Trust me I don’t want to watch my mother-in law get drunk and dance on tables but it’s her and Baatar’s anniversary.” He said and Korra huffed in defeat.

“Look I love Su and all but their parties are always so…big and fancy and I just wanna stay at home, get takeout and watch a star wars marathon.”

Opal walked into the room and she looked at her friends with pleading eyes.

“Come on guys, I know we’d all much rather stay here but I have to go and if I’m being dragged into this then I’m not doing it alone. Just think of it as an opportunity to eat good food and get drunk!” Opal explained and Korra and Bolin sighed but nodded before getting up off of the couch and getting ready to go.

“And Ma said that this time it’s lowkey, nothing too fancy so we don’t have to get all dressed up.” The girl added and the other two had to agree that this was a positive as neither could really be bothered to get dressed into any sort of formal attire.

“Oh Korra I just remembered something!” Opal said as she grabbed her car keys off of the living room coffee table.

“Ma’s invited the entire family and loads of other families who all have kids the same age as us, maybe you’ll find someone worth your time?” She said with a wink and Korra flushed slightly.

It was no secret to anyone that Korra was picky when it came to relationships and as a result had been single since they’d graduated high school which was two years ago now.

“I know a few of the guys that are coming and I think there are one or two that might take your fancy.”

Bolin laughed before slapping Korra on the back. “Oh I don’t think Korra will be looking at any of the boys tonight.”

“Fuck off Bo, we all know you and Baatar had that fling in 12th grade.”

“Aaaand we’re done, before I hear more details about you and my brother!” Opal cried and dragged the other two out of the apartment and down the stairs until they’d reached her car.

“Oh by the way ‘sami and Mako are going to meet us there.” Bolin said as he hopped into the passenger side in the front of the car and Opal nodded before she started the ignition.

\--------------------------------------

“Suyin’s definition of lowkey is still very….highkey…we are not dressed appropriately.” Bolin exclaimed as he realised that they all stood out in their jeans and t-shirts or in Korra’s case, white-washed jeans and sky blue hoodie.

Before they could worry about their outfits Suyin appeared in front of them with a broad smile on her face.

“Opal!” She cried before hugging her daughter as tightly as she could.

“Mom, hi!” She replied as her mother squeezed the air out of her lungs, until after what felt like an eternity Su pulled away and smiled at Korra and Bolin.

“And you brought my favourite honorary children!” She said with a laugh and she hugged the two of them equally as tight.

“Happy Anniversary Mrs Beifong.” Korra said politely and Su giggled, clearly already a little tipsy.

“Oh Korra, just Su is fine! No need for formalities! Oh now Opal, your sister is here and of course since she came from Republic city she doesn’t know anyone here and you know how _socially awkward_ she can be! Can you do me a favour and go say hi? Last time I saw she was at the bar. Thanks sweetie, hey maybe you can introduce your friends to her, I’m sure you’d all get along great!” The older woman finished her sentence with a giggle and waved at them before wandering off to greet other guests.

Opal groaned loudly as soon as her mother was out of earshot, rolling her eyes as she did so.

“Why do I get stuck on baby-sitting duty?!” She grumbled and Bolin put his hand on her back comfortingly.

“I didn’t know you had a younger sister Opal?” came a familiar voice and they turned to see Asami and Mako stood behind them. They all greeted each other excitedly with hugs and laughs, glad to have found each other amongst the bustle of the partygoers. They too were underdressed which added a little relief to Bolin, Korra and Opal who felt that they stood out in the very affluent and expensively dressed crowd.

“So this sister of yours? How much younger is she?” Korra asked, remembering that this little girl was probably by herself, although she can’t have been that young given that she was at the bar.

Opal huffed, remembering her mother’s orders and hung her head defeatedly.

“Firstly she’s my adopted sister, we’re not related by blood. Secondly, she’s a year older than us. She turned 21 last year.”

“Then why do we need to ‘babysit’ her?” Bolin asked, and Asami and Mako looked at each other in confusion at what they’d missed but Opal quickly explained it to them before she answered her boyfriend.

“Like Ma said she’s just…incredibly socially awkward, she also doesn’t know anyone here and she’s always had a hard time making friends so…I guess she just wants us to try and be nice and make her feel more comfortable? Or something? I don’t know but we better go and find her before Su notices that she’s still by herself.” The young girl explained and they all started to push through the thrumming crowd to get to the bar, arms linked so they didn’t get separated.

“It sounds like there’s some sort of bad blood between you two.” Korra yelled over the chatter of people around them and Opal rolled her eyes, opting to answer once they’d found a more open space to converse. Once they’d finally pushed their way out of the horde of people, still walking towards the bar Opal finally responded to Korra’s question.

“It’s not that, we just haven’t always seen eye to eye on everything and there were some issues with us growing up. I always wanted a big sister who would paint my nails and go shopping with me and to talk about boys with but Kuvira just…wasn’t that sister. She played soccer, baseball, video games and she hates going shopping, she also doesn’t really talk about her feelings…like at all…it’s like being around Wing or Wei…she behaves like an angsty teenage boy. In Elementary school she was always getting into fights which is why my parents sent her to a different high school to me and they hoped it would be better for her but it wasn’t. I’m not sure why they thought sending her to an all strict all girl’s boarding school with prissy princesses was a good idea when she has a-Oh wait there she is!”

They’d finally pushed their way to the bar and Opal stopped as they reached the girl she’d pointed at. She was sat with nursing a beer and scrolling through her phone, seemingly ignoring everyone at the party and looking like she’d rather be anywhere else than here.

“Hey Kuvira!” Opal said, a small smile on her face and everyone kind of gathered behind the shorter girl, besides Mako, Asami and Bolin who’d gone to get them all drinks from the bartender.

“Oh, hi Opal.” Kuvira said, not really looking up from her phone.

_Wow. That was one helluva sexy voice._

Korra mentally kicked herself, she wasn’t drunk enough for this. She’d been single for two and a half years and now her brain was throwing itself at the first girl she talked to? Seriously she needed some alcohol.

“I didn’t expect to see you here!” Opal exclaimed, trying to give the already dying conversation some energy.

“I got invited didn’t I?” Kuvira said nonchalantly and she looked up from her mobile to briefly raise a disapproving eyebrow but before she could look back to her phone she locked eyes with Korra and the two stared silently at each other for a few brief moments. Korra’s heart rate had spiked and she could feel her palms become sweaty so she shoved them into the pocket of her hoodie, still maintaining eye contact with the girl.

Opal looked between the two of them and cleared her throat uncomfortably which caused Kuvira to tear her eyes away from Korra and back to her sister.

“Listen Opal, I know Mom sent you over here to sit with me and make me feel included but you don’t have to. I really don’t care, go and dance with your boyfriend.”

Opal crossed her arms indignantly “I don’t have a boyfriend!” she exclaimed almost as if she was offended. Bolin and Opal’s relationship was a secret to all except their closest friends because they’d accidentally walked in on them making out in their apartment. It had been an uncomfortable encounter to say the least. At this point Asami, Mako and Bolin returned with drinks and handed them round to their friends.

“Yes, you do have a boyfriend.”

“No I don’t!”

Kuvira sighed deeply and downed the last of he beer before turning to her sister.

“I’m not going to have this argument with you when I know that I’m right. Admit it Opal, you have a boyfriend, it’s painstakingly obvious.”

“Fine! So what if I do? And y’know what Kuvira? If you’re so clever why don’t tell me who this supposed boyfriend is. He’s at this party. That’s all you’re getting.” Opal said snidely and Kuvira smirked a little before pointing at Bolin.

“Easy. It’s him.”

At this point the entire friendship group was sniggering at Opal who was scowling at her sister.

“How on earth would you know that?!” She exclaimed and Kuvira shrugged with a smirk.

“That’s pretty impressive.” Korra said between laughs as Opal and Bolin both flushed red at being exposed.

Kuvira froze for a second and the smirk from her face vanished, a look of pure surprise replacing it

“Really?” She asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

“Yeah, that’s like hella amazing!” Korra said enthusiastically and one by one the others looked at each other before all secretly stepping away to ‘dance’, leaving the two girls alone.

“Oh um…thanks…I guess…most people just say it’s annoying or tell me to piss off.” Kuvira admitted sheepishly and Korra couldn’t tell if it was the lighting but it looked like she had a pink tint creep across her cheeks at the compliment.

“Well I’m not going to tell you to piss off, in fact…maybe I could…yknow, get you a drink or something?”

Kuvira grinned and yet again Korra felt her heart start to thump rapidly in her chest.

“That’d be great…uh?”

“Korra.”

“Well Korra, I would very much like to have a drink with you.

_Oh Raava. Kuvira just said her name in that voice of hers, it was dripping with sex-appeal and dominance. Oh dear lord Korra get a grip._

“Awesome!”

\--------------------------------------

“Opal!” Suyin screeched as she found her daughter on the dance floor with Bolin.

“Where is Kuvira? I asked you to spend some time with her!”

Opal smiled at her mom, glancing back at the bar where Korra and Kuvira had been sat chatting for nearly 2 hours.

“It’s fine Ma, she’s with Korra.”

“But-“

“Ma, just look at them!” Opal cried and Suyin watched the two from afar and felt her heart warm as she saw the girls laughing together, Kuvira with a genuine smile gracing her lips, an uncommon sight for the steel-hearted girl.

“Alright then. I’ll leave you to have fun.”

\--------------------------------------

“No way!” Kuvira laughed as Korra finished regaling her with a story of one of her many high school pranks.

“Yes way! After that his hair was bleached for a year!” The tanned girl exclaimed and she felt butterflies squirm in her stomach when Kuvira laughed her deep silky laugh yet again.

“You’re full of surprises Korra, I never would’ve pegged you as a troublemaker.”

“Yeah well, you’re pretty surprising too. I mean how did you even guess that Bolin was Opal’s boyfriend? That’s either dumb luck or you’re scarily smart and having talked to you for a few hours I’m willing to guess it’s the latter.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk adorning her features as she ordered a whisky from the bar.

“Yeah well, there were a few telling details that gave it away.”

Korra looked at her inquisitively and Kuvira grinned as she continued.

“Opal’s wearing makeup, not enough for it to be making a statement or to be noticeable for most. Then why is she wearing it? What’s the point in wearing some makeup if you’re not doing it for the crowd? One answer might be to hide bad skin but Opal doesn’t have bad skin, you can tell that from the way it shines, indicating that she’s recently washed it and used facial tonic afterwards, nothing else gives you a shine like that. So if she’s not hiding bad skin then why is she wearing makeup? To impress someone, someone she likes. Romantically or platonically? You don’t try to impress a friend by wearing makeup, no, she’s doing this for someone she has feelings for but she’s not dressed particularly nicely, in fact you can tell she didn’t get changed for the party, she’s wearing the clothes she put on when she got ready this morning. That makes it more likely that she knows this person and is already close with them as she isn’t making an effort with her clothes, but surely if she wanted to get with this boy then she’d be trying to look nice when she sees him at every possible opportunity? No because she doesn’t need to, why’s that? Because she’s already with him in a secure relationship, they’ve also been together for some time, he doesn’t care what she looks like at this point so she wears whatever she wants. Should I continue?” 

Korra’s jaw was hanging wide open in sheer awe at the woman beside her, unable to get her head around what she was hearing. She nodded quickly, eager to hear more from Kuvira.

“So we’ve figured out she has a boyfriend but who is it? So many men in the room, so many that are just Opal’s type so which one do you pick? Given that he’s close to her it’s likely to be within your friendship group which narrows it down to the two boys that were with you. The taller one looks serious and the younger one looks more childish. Opal has always been more mature so you’d automatically think she’d go for the taller boy-what’s his name?”

“Mako.”

“Ok-so you’d think that she’d go for Mako right? Wrong. Mako stands next to the other girl, the one with dark hair, they’re clearly together. So that only leaves the shorter one, Bolin I think his name is? He stands next to Opal, uncomfortably close if he was a friend but Opal doesn’t show any discomfort at his close proximity which suggests that **he** is her boyfriend.” Kuvira finished her statement by sipping her whisky as Korra sat there, jaw still hanging in wonder at the spectacle she’d just witnessed.

“What the fuck?” She finally said and the green-eyed woman laughed heartily.

“That was amazing! You’re like…one of those great detectives aren’t you? I bet you’re going into law or something or criminal studies!”

“I’m training to work in the Police force like my Aunt Lin.”

“Dude you could be like the next Sherlock Holmes!”

“I doubt it but thank you Korra.”

“Can you do that with anyone or is it just because you know Opal so well?”

Kuvira smiled a toothy grin before briefly looking Korra once over.

“You paint, you want to study art but you’re not good enough so instead you’re going to work in the public eye…politican? No…you want to work with the Zaofu council on bettering the city and improving the lives of all citizens, not just those with money or power.”

“Shut up, there’s no way you got all of that just from looking at me!” Korra said, nudging Kuvira in the ribs. The girl blushed a little and smiled, maybe it was the alcohol but Korra looked even prettier than she had at the beginning of the evening.

“There’s paint on your sleeve, this is your favourite hoodie, you can tell it’s used frequently due to the lack of elastic left in the cuffs of the sleeves. It’s your favourite and you treasure it so you’d never get it dirty on purpose so you don’t paint whilst wearing it, instead you were clearing up and got a tiny bit splashed on you. I know that you paint, that much is obvious and you’re not painting a house, you’re a student who came out of high school roughly two years ago so you don’t have the funds to buy an apartment or house so you’re renting and most rentals in Zaofu don’t let you repaint the property so it’s a hobby. But you enjoy it and do it very frequently given the splatters on your shoes. But whilst you wish you could make a career out of it you can’t because your right hand, your dominant hand, isn’t steady enough, there’s scarring on the back of it and it has the slightest tremor when you try to hold it steady, old trauma from an accident where you motor skills became severely impaired…” She trailed off and looked at the blue-eyed girl with wide eyes and an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry...that’s…insensitive of me, I-I’ll stop.” Kuvira said embarrassedly and Korra grinned from ear to ear.

“Kuvira it’s fine, please don’t feel bad. I was in a climbing accident a few years back and whilst it was hard to talk about at the time, I’ve been through therapy and I’m completely fine about it now.”

“Oh…well…I’m uh…sorry that it happened.” The raven-haired girl said slightly awkwardly.

At that point in time Opal came over, practically dragging Bolin who was drunk as all hell.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but um, I really need to get Bo home and we only have one car so…”

Korra smiled knowing what the girl was trying to say and nodded, telling her that she’d meet them at the car in a few minutes before Opal dragged a giggling Bolin back through the crowd and towards the exit.

“So.”

“So…yeah…I uh-“

“-You have to go, it’s fine, really.” Kuvira said and Korra held her hand out, palm facing up. Instinctively Kuvira’s brain started analysing the tanned girls hand but she stopped herself and looked up at the blue-eyed girl with a confused expression.

Korra blushed and stammered a little when she answered.

“I was…uh…j-just going to, y’know, give you my phone number…unless you don’t want it! W-w-which is totally cool if you don’t but I uh…I really enjoyed spending time with you and uh…yeah it’s fine, don’t worry about it…”

She was brought out of her stupor by the feeling of cold metal pressed into her palm and she looked to see Kuvira’s phone, unlocked, with a new contact open waiting to be named and have a number put in. She excitedly tapped her number in and Kuvira then did the same for the shorter girls phone and they both smiled at each other.

“It was actually really nice to meet you Korra, I hate parties and really didn’t want to come to this one but I’m glad I did and I, uh, hope to…see you soon?”

Korra beamed at her and nodded and with that they said their goodbyes and Kuvira watched Korra push her way through the still bustling crowd until she disappeared out of sight.

The party felt quiet without the blue-eyed girl next to her and Kuvira decided it was probably time she left.

“Kuvira!” Came Suyin’s voice, _oh Raava her mother was absolutely hammered._

“So you and Korra huh?” Her mother said slyly, nudging her daughter whilst winking at her.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and put an arm around her mother, supporting the teetering woman.

“You like her don’t you ‘Vira? Y’know I can’t remember the last time you voluntarily talked to someone for more than two minutes but two hours? I think someone has a crush!” Suyin said with a laugh and Kuvira felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“I don’t have a crush on her Mom. She’s just…nice to be around.”

“Mhmm, whatever you say dear.”

\--------------------------------------

_Korra’s lips were on hers and she could feel the tanned girl’s shorter body pressing against her own. She wasn’t sure how they’d ended up here, half-naked on Kuvira’s bed but she wasn’t complaining. Korra was grinding against her front and she could feel herself growing harder and harder by the second. There was a brief moment when Korra paused and put her hand over the taller girl’s boxers but then she looked up at the other woman with a smirk adorning her face._

_“Well aren’t you full of surprises?” She purred, with a sultry voice, leaning forward to whisper dirty words into Kuvira’s ear._

Kuvira sat bolt upright in her bed, chest heaving slightly as she breathed heavily. Her sheets were damp with sweat and her body even more so but the most noticeable feature was her raging hard-on. Her eyes went wide as she realised what had happened.

Oh by Raava, spirits save her.

She’d just had a very sexual wet dream about a girl she’d only met once in her entire life. A very pretty girl.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead, willing her boner away and she checked her phone to see what it was.

**2:28 AM**

“Uuuggghhh!” She groaned and she flopped back down onto her bed. The sheets felt slightly sticky to her skin and the sensation repulsed her so she got out of bed, boner still present, and went into the bathroom to sort herself out. Splashing some cold water on her face she looked in the mirror and tried to think of something that would help her body relax a little bit more.

Her mind drifted back to the Anniversary party and immediately the only thing she could think about was Korra which made her even harder.

_For fuck’s sakes Kuvira. She doesn’t even like you like that. She’d probably run screaming if she knew you had a dick. Stupid fucking chromosomes. Stupid fucking DNA. Why’d it all have to get muddled up when it made you? Why couldn’t it just make a decision and stick with it? This is why you’re a virgin._

The negativity that clouded her brain immediately made her soften until normal service had resumed and she could go about stripping her sheets off and putting new ones on.

Once she’d done that she got herself a fresh pair of boxers and a new t-shirt before she got back into bed and tried to sleep. Unfortunately her brain had decided that it was well and truly awake now and no matter what she did it wasn’t going to let her sleep. So after tossing and turning for about 40 minutes Kuvira checked the time on her phone again.

**3:19 AM**

She cursed quietly to herself and got up, deciding to play some video games to occupy herself until the morning. She put her headset on so as to not wake up the rest of the family and she switched on the console next to her TV and grabbed her controller, settling into the beanbag she had in front of the screen.

Yes she’d decided to stay with her family in Zaofu but she’d return to her apartment in Republic City soon, she’d just been too drunk to drive home the night before. Su had said she could stay in her old bedroom which hadn’t changed in the three years since she’d last lived in it. Unfortunately that meant that the console only had her progress from then but she wasn’t really bothered so she loaded HALO and started the campaign from where she’d left it.

\--------------------------------------

Baatar Senior had a slight headache due to the mild hangover he was suffering but it was nowhere near as bad as his wife’s after she went slightly wild last night at the party. It’d been a great celebration, one which they’d both thoroughly enjoyed even if they had both drunk a little too much.

He walked down the hall and knocked on his daughters door to ask her what she wanted for breakfast but he got no response so he carefully opened the door and was surprised to see that the twenty-one year old wasn’t in her bed but was instead sleeping on her beanbag on the floor, her controller still in her hands which were in her lap and a big red **DEFEAT** sign on the screen.

He smiled to himself and let her be, opting to wake her up after he’d made breakfast for them all.

\--------------------------------------

Korra stared at the number in her phone, still deliberating what she should say, the keyboard open but the textbox empty. She’d been thinking about it for about 30 minutes but she still hadn’t plucked up the courage to actually say anything. She’d written a paragraph about how nice it had been to meet Kuvira but had quickly deleted the whole thing as it sounded too ‘gushy’.

“You’re going to burn holes in your phone if you keep staring at it like that.” Opal said and Korra leapt out of her skin, having not realised that the shorter girl was there.

“Opal! Uh hi! I didn’t uh see you there! What are you doing here?” Korra spluttered, her face flushing a shade of crimson. Opal raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion but answered anyway.

“I live here.”

Korra facepalmed herself with embarrassment and Opal laughed at the girl but not unkindly before sipping the glass of orange juice Korra had failed to notice she was holding.

“So who are you texting? Clearly someone important.” The shorter girl said suggestively and Korra flushed.

“Just Kuvira, I uh kinda got her number yesterday.”

Opal choked on her juice so hard that she snorted some of it out of her nose, coughing violently in shock. Once her breathing had levelled and she’d stopped coughing, there was a moment of silence as Opal stared at Korra blankly. Then all hell broke loose. She put her glass of juice down and looked the blue-eyed girl dead in the eyes, pulling her up off of the couch so they where stood face to face.

“WHAT THE FUCK KORRA?!” She yelled with a squeal of excitement and the tanned girl winced at the volume of the younger girls voice.

“SHE GAVE YOU HER NUMBER?!”

“Uh yes…yes she did…and I gave her mine. Also did you know you’re sister is TERRIFYINGLY smart?! Like wow…she’s amazing to talk to. I really like her.”

Opal was practically jumping on the spot and quickly sped off towards the kitchen where the landline was situated.

“Where are you going?” Korra called after her and Opal just waved her off.

“I’ve gotta call Ma!”

Shrugging, Korra looked back down at her phone and quickly tapped out a message and pressed send before her nerves could get the better of her again.

[8:41 AM]: Hi, it’s Korra Kunuk from Su’s Anniversary party :)

**[8:41AM]: Hi Korra Kunuk from Su’s Anniversary party, it’s Kuvira Beifong, also from Su’s Anniversary party ;)**

[8:42 AM]: Haha very funny…

Anyway, how are you? Not too hungover I hope?

**[8:42 AM]: I can hold my liquor if that’s what you mean ;)**

**But genuinely, I’m good thx. How about you? How’s Opal’s drunken boyfriend? He seemed very…wobbly when they came over XD**

[8:42 AM]: I’m fine thanks and so is Bo. He’s quite hungover but he’ll survive. So um, I was wondering if maybe you’d want to get coffee sometime or something?

**[8:43 AM]: I’d love to, I’m staying in Zaofu for a few weeks so hopefully we can spend some time together?**

Kuvira put her phone down and exited her bedroom, practically running downstairs and into the kitchen where her father was cooking.

“Morning love.” He said kindly as he cracked some eggs into a frying pan.

“Dad can I stay here for a few weeks?”

“Good morning to you to Dad, it’s so nice to see you.” He said sarcastically but with a smile all the while.

“Sorry, good morning Dad...so can I?” She asked, chewing her lip and Baatar Senior chuckled.

“Of course you can, it would be lovely to have you stay with us. Although any particular reason why?”

Kuvira shrugged, trying to stay as nonchalant and relaxed as she could despite the excitement she was feeling.

“I’ve just got some stuff I wanna do in the city.” She said before walking out of the kitchen and heading back upstairs to her room.

“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!” He yelled after her but she was too engrossed in her phone to hear him, texting Korra as she hurtled up the stairs and back to her room.

It was gonna be a good few weeks.


End file.
